


Netflix And Chill

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Needs Sam, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, No Sex, Sam Needs Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post hunt, Sam is exhausted and Cas is there.





	Netflix And Chill

They are beyond bone tired.

Cas has their bags, and he sets them down on the library table. Dean is a little the worse for wear of the two of them, mainly because he was too stubborn to yield the driver’s seat to Cas, and did the whole twelve hours back himself.

He mumbles something that might have been good night or a complaint about how bad his back aches, and stumbles off in the direction of the dormitory wing.

Sam grins at his back, knowing one solid undisturbed night of sleep will have Dean back up and at ‘em in the morning. 

That just leaves him and Cas.

Sam knows Cas notices when he moves in closer; he nudges up against the angel, reaching up to thumb away a smudge of smoke from the salt and burn.

“You tired?”

Cas has the tiniest of smiles when he looks up at Sam. “Are you?”

He is, but for Cas he can always find a last reservoir of energy. Still, it only allows for lazy kissing, and Sam’s fingers slipping under Cas’s shirt to find skin.

They bump Sam’s door open and hit the bed in more of a guided fall than actually lying down, but Sam isn’t complaining.

His own bed, with his angel in it, is way better than the mattress back in the motel room which felt like nothing more than fluff and springs, half of which had done nothing but poke into him the whole damn night.

And they’re home.

When he can’t fight a yawn, Cas chuckles fondly at him. “I think you need a good night’s sleep.”

Sam pouts a little. Yeah, sleep sounds great, and he knows he couldn’t do more if his life depended on it, but all the same it’s not what he wants.

“I just need you,” he says, and the raw honesty of it has him looking anywhere but at the angel next to him.

Cas cups his chin gently, tilts it so Sam’s eyes meet his. Cas’s guard is down, not that he’s half as emotionally blocked off as the rest of the Winchesters anyway, but it locks Sam’s breath up to see just how much his admission has affected the angel.

“Sam,” Cas says, but maybe then his words fail him because he leans in and kisses Sam, and it’s like Sam is the centre of Cas’s _everything_.

Sam’s breathless and shaking when they finally break apart, and it’s only partly to do with the hunt they’ve just wrapped up.

He doesn’t want to sleep, now.

He makes a small, puzzled sound when Cas shifts them both so that Sam’s leaning against the headboard, and Cas himself can get up.

Which he does, and Sam’s feels his stomach flip unpleasantly. “Cas?”

Cas grabs Sam’s laptop, sets it up where they can both see it; he loads a film and then gets back into bed.

Sam offers no objections as Cas moves up until he’s sitting right next to him, and then gently rearranges him so that Sam is tucked up against his side.

He pulls a blanket over them both, and wraps his arm around Sam’s shoulders, tugging him in just a little closer.

“You’ll always have me,” he says, just as the movie starts.

Sam can’t help but hug Cas back as tight as he can, despite the exhaustion, just to make sure.


End file.
